chronicles_of_the_first_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
Demons, also called "qlippoth" for their utterly chaotic and annihilated nature, are spirits native to the chaotic evil Void, lowest layer of the astral plane. Although they vary widely in form and behaviour, a common and undying hatred for all within creation nonetheless binds these creatures into one class. Sickening beyond even the calibre of the horrid pretas, demons wish nothing less than the endless torture and spiritual corrosion of all that exists, has or will exist including themselves. Demons are the spirits of pure disintegration and psychosis, and any individual of chaotic evil alignment has come under their nihilistic sway, knowingly or unknowingly. They are the entropic filth which writhes in eternal rage at its own hopeless existence. Most demons were created long ago by the corrupt thoughts of ancient powers, and have perpetuated themselves through the creation of similar thoughts within mortal minds to modern times. Possessing demons encourage their unfortunate victims (who are usually already extremely sick mentally) to engage in utterly destructive and degraded acts in the hope that they might feed and perpetuate the dark spirit's disintegrated existence a little longer. Most demons are fleeting and very short-lived, but dark rituals performed in ancient days by the worst among black magicians created numerous fell entities which have persisted for thousands of years by glutting themselves on the agony of millions. Known Varieties of Demon * Allip - 'an insane fragment of stalking nightmare which terrifies and murders. 6w7 (3) * '''Ammut - '''a huge animal-like demon which consumes souls. 6w5 (4) * '''Arsaboth - '''a towering corpse-demon only witnessed twice upon Thaelis-y'aada. 4w3 (4) * '''Athatug - '''a demon of rage and slaughter resembling composite bloody corpses. 8w9 (4) * '''Bacillus - '''a demon disease-bearing swine. 2w1 (3) * '''Bhoot - '''a demon obsessed with molesting the rotting dead 3w4 (2) * '''Botloth - ' * 'Camazotz - '''a demon caught between the forms of a cockroach and a bat. 3w2 (3) * '''Carnivath - '''a gigantic horned menace with a body drenched in blood 8w7 (4) * '''Cerebra - '''a tongue-like fleshy being whispering foul truths and mad knowledge. 5w4 (2) * '''Chanarnabohr - ' * 'Chulith - '''Twisted and wizened presences of dark fantasy and doomed fate 4w5 (3) * '''Duthoggua - '''hatred and shadowy tendrils surround this demon. 4w3 (3) * '''Elakeg - '''disgusting blood-sucking demons who feast upon innocent blood 3w2 (2) * '''Ekrasoth -' * 'Goggorul - ' * 'Gothalak - '''a ravaging mote of insane mentation which feeds on terrorised thought. 5w6 (2) * '''Illillac - '''a demon which infests an ancient tree, turning it into a ravenous maw for souls. 4w5 (3) * '''Ischaagysh - ' * 'Kathaarn - '''Warriors of darkness stained in the filth of their enemies's rotten innards. 8w7 (3) * '''Kigatilik - '''a demon created from a witch's hateful vengeance. 1w2 (3) * '''Lactuath - '''this mutated creature stalks and kills children. 6w7 (2) * '''Lothtulu - '''a towering female shell filled with darkness, serpents and blood 2w3 (4) * '''Mara - '''a corrupted nymph whose guise is as hideous as her nature. 2w3 (3) * '''Micyuatar - '''a demon which infests the physical body of a victim, using it for the spread of rot. 3w4 (3) * '''Mustekala - '''a demon of the ocean trenches, this beast possesses hideous intellect and designs 5w4 (3) * '''Phorbathyrm - '''a massive winged, multi-limbed demon and plague harbinger. 2w1 (4) * '''Phug - '''a demon causing hallucination and mental chaos. 5w6 (3) * '''Powrie - '''assassin demons who stalk and kill for entertainment. 8w7 (2) * '''Shor-Hoth - '''a berserk swine-headed demon. 8w9 (3) * '''Solegot - '''a female-formed demon whose form is indescribably horrible 2w3 (3) * '''Sothotilik - '''a gigantic demon of mold and slime. 9w1 (4) * 'Tholotaru - '''enormous shadow-beings which are the wraiths of dead titans. Variable * '''Tzavoa - '''a grotesque hyena-like demon which spreads madness. 6w5 (3) * '''Ugothacha - '''masses of writhing tendrils emanate psychic dissolution. 5w6 (4) * '''Varkolak - '''a giant demon believed to be a fragment of the soul of Atropal, the Deathless God. 3w2 (4) * '''Voivode - '''an insidious cerebral monstrosity masterminding cosmic downfall. 5w4 (4) * '''Yayloch - '''a beast resembling a dismembered angel torso which infects life. 2w1 (2) '''Possessors of the Servant * Yayloch (Nira) * Bacillus (Sa) * Phorbathyrm (Zata) Possessors of the Suitor * Solegoth (Nira) * Mara (Sa) * Lothtulu (Zata) Possessors of the Charmer * Elakeg (Nira) * Camazotz (Sa) * Varkolak (Zata) Possessors of the Achiever * Bhoot (Sa) * Micyuatar (Zata) Possessors of the Aristocrat * Arsaboth (Zata) * Duththogua (Sa) Possessors of the Romantic * Chulith (Sa) * Illillac (Zata) Possessors of the Arcanist * Voivode (Zata) * Mustekala (Sa) * Cerebra (Nira) Possessors of the Investigator * Phug (Nira) * Gothalak (Sa) * Ugothacha (Zata) Possessors of the Sentinel * Allip (Sa) * Ammut (Zata) * Lactuath (Nira) Possessors of the Companion * Tzavoa (Sa) * Possessors of the Epicure * Wechuge (Sa) * Ischaagysh (Zata) Possessors of the Adventurer Possessors of the Challenger * Powrie (Nira) * Kathaarn (Sa) * Carnivath (Zata) Possessors of the Ruler * Shor-hoth (Sa) * Athatug (Zata) Possessors of the Recliner * Possessors of the Dreamer * Sothotilik (Zata) Possessors of the Overseer Possessors of the Advocate * Kigatilik (Sa)